Various cutting and drilling machines such as vertical mills and drill presses include adjustable heads whereby the angle of the cutting tool thereof relative to a base plate or bed may be adjusted as desired. Numerous tools heretofore have been designed to enable such adjustable heads to be substantially correctly angularly positioned, but most of these tools do not include structure which is particularly well adapted to enable precise tool head adjustment when the tool head includes a rotary chuck or the like to be engaged with a rotary shank portion of an associated tool. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of gauge or similar tool which may be used in conjunction with a vertical mill or drill press and the like including an adjustable head for enabling the head to be precisely angularly adjusted as desired.
Examples of previously known forms of tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,306,227, 3,195,238, 3,200,503, 3,282,132, 3,626,513, 3,763,570, 3,813,989 and 4,010,943.